My Love
by Lady SiSCa
Summary: Orang bilang cinta itu tak bersyarat. Artinya suatu saat kita pasti akan memiliki perasaan itu, bukan? Tapi saat kedatangannya menyakitkan bisakah kita bertahan? Atau haruskah kita merelakannya? Melepaskannya untuk bahagia bersama yang lain.


**My Love**

Disclaimer : InuYasha miliknya Rumiko Takahashi, jalan cerita milik L.S

Summary : Orang bilang cinta itu tak bersyarat. Artinya suatu saat kita pasti akan memiliki perasaan itu, bukan? Tapi saat kedatangannya menyakitkan bisakah kita bertahan? Atau haruskah kita merelakannya? Melepaskannya untuk bahagia bersama yang lain.

Pairing : SesshomaruxKagomexKougaxAyame

Warning : Karakter ga jelas/gak sesuai, cerita kacau, membosankan dll. . .But Enjoy!

* * *

Usia mereka di chapter ini semuanya 10 tahun. Thx

Chapter 1

"Jangan dekati dia, Kagome. Dia tak baik untuk menjadi temanmu."

Mendengarnya, Kagome memutarkan bola matanya dan mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengapa Kouga harus mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya berulang-ulang kali? Ia tidak tuli kalau memang itu yang ditakutkan Kouga, tapi ia merasa tak suka dengan komentar yang Kouga ucapkan. Karena sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan bocah berambut silver itu. Sedikit kasar namun ia bisa memakluminya toh semua membutuhkan adaptasi, bukan?

"Kau tahu aku tak suka kau diperlakukan sangat kasar. Apa namanya kalau bukan dia tak menyukai kehadiranmu. Lebih baik kau tak usah berteman dengan dia,"tambah Kouga lagi yang membuat Kagome muak. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mau meledak dalam dirinya. Seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak. Amarahnya sudah menuju puncak kali ini. "Cukup Kouga. Sudah cukup! Aku lelah mendengarnya. Kutekankan sekali lagi mau aku berteman dengan siapapun tidak ada yang berhak melarangku,"teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah muka Kouga.

Sesaat suasana disekitar halaman belakang sekolah itu pun menjadi sunyi. Mereka terdiam tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Sebab Kouga sepertinya tidak bisa menerima ucapan Kagome, ia memilih untuk bungkam. Sementara Kagome hanya menunggu respon yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

"JADI?"tanya Kagome mengakhiri kesunyian itu.

Namun Kouga masih terdiam. Ia merasa tak mau merespon pertanyaan itu, membuat Kagome makin tambah kesal dibuatnya,"Kita semua teman, Kouga. Kau adalah temanku begitu juga laki-laki itu, meskipun kau tidak suka,"kata Kagome dengan sedikit tenang mulai menjelaskan. Ia menaruh tangan kecilnya dipinggang, meniru gaya yang sering dilakukan ibunya jika tengah memberi penjelasan.

"Tetap aku tidak suka,"bela Kouga akhirnya membuka suara. "Lagipula dia terlihat tidak baik untukmu,"ulas Kouga agak ngotot sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Padahal Kagome tak mengetahui bahwa dalam hati kecilnya Kouga berkata lain. Ia sebenarnya cemburu melihat Kagome dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Baginya ia dan Kagome sudah cukup. Tidak ada yang lain lagi yang boleh masuk dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka. Diam-diam sebenarnya Kouga tahu kalau ia menaruh hati pada Kagome. Pertemanan itu kini telah berubah menjadi rasa suka. Sayangnya Kagome tak pernah menyadarinya. Sekarang malah bertambah satu saingan baginya untuk mendapatkan Kagome. Pokoknya Kouga tak mau mengalah. Ia tak mau kalau Kagome terenggut atau hilang dari sisinya. Kagome hanyalah boleh untuk Kouga seorang. Dia adalah wanitanya. Dan ia harus mencari cara untuk mencegah hubungan Kagome dan bocah itu. Jangan sampai hal yang ia takutkan itu terjadi. Memikirkannya saja ia sudah ngeri.

"Hey,Kouga. . ,"kata Kagome melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Kouga. Daritadi Kouga sama sekali tak bergeming. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu ia malah sekarang tak merespon sama sekali. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Kouga pikirkan. Ini membuat Kagome terpaksa berteriak didekat telinganya, "KOUGAAAAAAA. . . ."

"Eh, ya?"lamunan itu pun seketika buyar.

Kagome melemparkan tatapan curiga, "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ne?"

"Oh. . , ah. . , hmm. . ,"Kouga yang gugup tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi muka paniknya. DAMN, mengapa dihadapan Kagome ia selalu saja kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Kau saja yang sok tahu, Kagome,"kata Kouga berkelit.

"Masa iya?"tanya Kagome penasaran. "Terus tadi kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Iya, aku tak bohong. Lagipula aku diam itu mendengarkan kau berbicara,"jawab Kouga masih terlihat panik.

"Hmm. . .," Kagome menyeripitkan matanya memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kouga yang mencurigakan. "Kau bohong, Kouga."

"Eh, tidak. Aku tidak bohong,"Kouga mengelak.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya,"Biar aku tebak. . ,"ucap Kagome sembari mengernyitkan keningnya seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Kagome, aku ti-."

"Aha. . , Sepertinya aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan apa," seru Kagome dengan bangganya seolah telah berhasil memecahkan inti permasalahannya. Ekspresi Kouga langsung dibuat melongo olehnya.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Ayame, iyakan? Kan ? Kan?"desak Kagome kali ini sambil memegang erat kerah baju Kouga. Ia tahu bahwa Kouga pasti akan lari atau kabur kalau ditanya soal gadis pemujanya itu. "Ayolah Kouga. Kau mengaku,"rengek Kagome manja. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya dan menatap Kouga dengan tatapan manisnya.

STRIKEEEE. .

Kouga menghela napasnya. Mengapa oh mengapa ia sangat sulit untuk menolak tatapan itu. Dan terakhir mengapa sulit sekali untuk Kagome melihat perasaannya ini? Memang sih mereka masih kecil. Usianya Kouga saja baru menginjak 10 tahun. Lalu kenapa ia bisa bilang bahwa ia mencintai Kagome? Itulah yang menimbulkan pertentangan dari Ibu Kouga. Ibunya pernah bilang bahwa wajar Kouga menyukai Kagome karena ia selalu bersama-sama dengannya. Tapi Kouga bersikeras itu bukan rasa suka. Demi Tuhan bukan itu alasannya. Ia merasa yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Kagome Higurashi adalah jodoh sejatinya. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya bukan yang lain bukan juga Ayame.

'_Aku hanya memikirkanmu, Kagome. Hanya kamu seorang_. _Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat hal itu,_'batinnya sedih namun ia tak berani untuk menyuarakannya. Ia tak mau mengambil risiko untuk saat ini. Kemungkinannya kalau ia mengaku sekarang, hubungannya dengan Kagome akan rusak.

"Oke. Baiklah, aku akan mengaku. Aku tadi sedang memikirkan kucingku dirumah. Ayah dan ibu tadi pagi bilang akan pergi keluar kota jadi aku rasa Rey belum diberi makan. So, jangan salah sangka kalau aku memikirkan Ayame. Gadis itu tidak pantas untukku,"kata Kouga setengah tak suka membahas Ayame. Tapi hatinya merasa lega telah menemukan alasan yang tepat agar Kagome tak mendesaknya untuk mengaku lebih jauh.

"Oh kukira apa. . ,Ada-ada saja kau ,Kouga"ujar Kagome menghentikan rasa penasarannya."Dan Kouga, kau pokoknya tidak boleh berkata seperti itu lagi tentang Ayame!"tegasnya merasa tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Kouga barusan."Nanti kau termakan sendiri karmanya, baru tahu rasa,"ejek Kagome bercanda sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'_Uh, tidak mungkin. Sebab_ _karmaku adalah kamu, Kagome_,"pikir Kouga yang tersenyum melihat tingkah gadisnya itu.

###

Dibalik pohon dibelakang sekolah itu tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Ayame, sosok gadis yang dibicarakannya sudah berdiri sejak lama. Ia berada dibelakangnya mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Kagome dan Kouga. Mulanya ia bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Namun takdir sepertinya berkata lain. Ayame yang kemudian tertarik akan kehadiran Kouga memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum sendiri dibalik pohon rindang yang menutupi sosoknya. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia mendengar semua percakapan mereka dan perkataan Kouga tentangnya. Mulai dari rasa cemburu Kouga terhadap bocah berambut silver sampai terakhir hinaan yang Kouga lontarkan untuk dirinya. Ia mendengar SE-MU-ANYA. Dan rasanya itu menyakitkan. Air mata tak dapat dibendung gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Ia mulai menangis sesunggukan. Menurutnya ia merasa kalau Kouga tak pernah memandangnya layaknya seorang gadis sesungguhnya. Memandangnya begitu hina, sehingga ia tak pernah melihat perasaan Ayame terhadapnya yang begitu dalam. Padahal Ayame selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Yang dilihat hanyalah sosok Kagome selalu. Tak pernah ada Ayame.

'_Aku tak pernah berarti apa-apa. Bagimu aku mungkin hanya sampah yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh.' _batin Ayame meringis_. _Ia pun menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

'_Tapi Kouga aku tak akan menyerah_! _Suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi milikku_,'tekadnya dalam hati bulat. Ia akan membuat Kouga jatuh hati padanya dan melupakan Kagome untuk selama-lamanya. Se-la-ma-la-ma-nya. . . . . .

* * *

Sesshomaru kecil sangat kesal. Super kesal malah. Gadis berambut hitam dan dikuncir itu, terus saja menganggunya seperti seekor serangga. Entah cara apa lagi yang harus ia pakai untuk mengusirnya. Ia sudah bilang berulang kali, ia tak butuh teman. Tetapi gadis itu tetap ngotot untuk berteman dengannya. Memaksanya bermain dan mengunjunginya setiap hari.

Tambah sialnya mata biru itu kini terus menghantuinya. Begitupula kata-kata manis yang diucapkannya selalu terngiang ditelinga Sesshomaru. Wajah imut gadis itu. . ., akhir-akhir ini selalu ia impikan disetiap mimpi dalam tidurnya.

'_Tunggu, apa tadi kubilang? Ia imut!_' pikirnya horor.

"Hai, Sessho-kun. . . ,"suara riang itu terdengar lagi.

'_Semua hanya ilusi, semua hanya ilusi, semua hanya ilusi, Sesshomaru,_'kata Sesshomaru panik dalam hatinya. Ia hanyalah berhalusinasi mendengar suara itu. Ya, itu pasti!

"Hai, Sessho-kun. . ,"kali ini suara itu lebih keras, mengagetkannya bukan main. Ternyata semua bukan ilusi tapi gadis itu benar-benar ada didekatnya. Suara merdu yang dengan sendirinya menjadi akrab ditelinga Sesshomaru selama 3 minggu ini. Yang menjadi masalah utama munculnya dilemma baru dalam hidupnya kini ada dihadapannya.

"Hn,"muka coolnya ia pasang kembali. Berharap tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu kalau Sesshomaru Taisho gugup bukan main dihadapan gadis ini.

Kagome membalas ucapan Sesshomaru yang singkat itu dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat indah menurut Sesshomaru.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sessho-kun?"tanya Kagome canggung.

"Baik,"jawab Sesshomaru singkat. Kenyataannya keadaan Sesshomaru berbanding sebaliknya. Ia tidak akan mungkin membaik seberapa banyakpun pertanyaan itu diberikan padanya. '_Aku hanyalah bocah laki-laki yang berpenyakitan. Maka dari itu aku tak butuh siapapun. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi jauh-jauh_,'pikirnya sarkastis pada Kagome. Tetap ia tak berani menyuarakannya. Baginya tak ada yang boleh tahu kalau ia itu bocah berpenyakitan.

"Ini, kubawakan makanan kesukaanmu,"kata Kagome membuyarkan suasana tegang diantara mereka. Ia memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkusnya rapi dengan kain garis loreng merah putih. Sementara Sesshomaru hanya terdiam menatapi kotak yang diberikan Kagome padanya itu. Gadis itu akhir-akhir ini selalu memberikan bekalnya.

"Ayo ambil,"kata Kagome lagi.

Sesshomaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau saja yang makan. Itu kan bekalmu. Biar nanti aku beli dikantin,"jelas Sesshomaru.

"Tidak, kau ambil saja, ya. Aku bawa dua kok. Jangan khawatir,"kata Kagome memberikan kotak itu kali ini lebih dekat.

"Ayo, ambil. . . ,"akhirnya permintaan itu membuat Sesshomaru mau tak mau menerima pemberian Kagome. Ia tak mau dibilang tak tahu etika atau sopan santun. Menolak pemberian orang seperti itu tidak baik kata almarhum ibunya. Harga dirinya memang jauh lebih besar daripada sebuah kotak kecil itu.

"Ayo, dibuka,"kata Kagome mendukung.

Sesshomaru yang penasaranpun menurutinya dan membuka perlahan kain yang membungkus kotak itu. Apa isi makanan yang ada didalamnya untuk hari ini?

Dan ternyata setelah dibuka isi didalamnya adalah sebuah bento, makanan favoritenya. Ia lalu menatap Kagome dalam. Gadis itu memang menanyakan apa makanan favoritenya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau hari ini Kagome akan membawakan makanan itu untuknya.

"Ayo, coba dicicipi, Sessho-kun."

Sesshomaru yang ragu kemudian mulai mencoba mencicipi makanan kesukaannya itu.

Satu suapan pertama dan, _'Rasanya. . . , mmm. . .,enak!_' ia memakan bento itu dengan lahapnya.

"Kau suka makanan buatanku dan mama, Sessho-kun?"tanya Kagome membuat Sesshomaru menghentikan makannya. Ia memberi Kagome anggukan pelan.

Sebuah simpul senyuman pun kemudian terlihat diwajah Kagome yang manis. Pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

"Kalau begitu, Sessho-kun. . , setelah selesai makan kau ikut aku dan Kouga bermain ditaman yang berada ditengah kota, ya?Disana tempatnya bagus, indah dan aku yakin kau pasti suka,"jelas Kagome.

Sesshomaru tertegun. Kouga? Siapa laki-laki itu. Hubungannya apa dengan Kagome? Dan ada apa dengan perasaan ini? Ia tak mungkinkan merasa cemburu. Membuatnya bukan seperti Sesshomaru yang seperti biasa saja.

"Mmmm. . jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?"tanyanya malu-malu.

Sesshomaru pun terpaksa menyetujui dengan mengangguk, "Ya, aku ikut."

"Waaaa. . ., aku jamin kau pasti suka tempatnya,"kata Kagome terlihat bahagia. Tanpa sadar ia meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas tangan Sesshomaru. Seketika hal kecil itu membuat muka Sesshomaru memerah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan ada perubahan dalam dirinya. Jantungnya sekarang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeras seperti batu, dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran disekitar keningnya.

'_Kenapa denganku? Ada yang salah mungkin terhadap tubuhku sehingga aku merasakan hal ini. Atau mungkin penyakitku kambuh lagi_,'pertanyaan itupun bermunculan didalam pikirannya. Semua yang ia rasakan bercampur aduk.

Tetapi lama kelamaan Sesshomaru mulai menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Ia baik-baik saja. Penyakitnya tidak kambuh. Justru hal lain yang mengakibatkan ia seperti itu. Karena ada tangan itu. . . , tangan Kagome. . ., yang berada diatasnya membuat ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Dan perlahan senyum kecil mulai mengembang diwajah Sesshomaru yang selalu terlihat dingin.

_Ketika kau menemukan orang yang tepat bagimu, Sesshomaru, kau akan merasakannya. Kau akan merasa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, kau lalu mulai merasa aneh dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Seperti ada yang berubah dalam dirimu. Namun ingat ketika saat itu tiba, Sesshomaru, kau tak boleh menghindarinya. Jangan jadi pengecut. Sebab kau akan menyesal nantinya. Malahan kau tak boleh melepasnya_. _Takutnya kau nanti menyesal seperti ibumu ini. Ingat selalu akan hal itu, nak. Perjuangkan cintamu. Yakinlah akan kekuatannya dan biarkan mengalir apa adanya_. _Ibu yakin,_ _Tuhan pasti akan membimbingmu menemukan pasangan yang tepat untukmu_. _Meskipun Ibu telah tiada_, _Ibu akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan berdoa untukmu._

_Selamat tinggal. . ., dan sambutlah cinta sejatimu. ^_^_

_Taisho Kira_

kata-kata terakhir dari almarhum ibunya dalam sepucuk surat itu kembali ia ingat. Memori mengenai semua yang diajarkan ibunya tentang kasih sayang, cinta dan perjuangan yang selalu harus ia jadikan dasar dalam hidupnya. Tiga hal yang harus ia junjung tinggi diatas segalanya.

Ia mulai mengerti sekarang, mengerti tentang perasaannya terhadap Kagome.

Dan terakhir surat itu . . , menambah pembuktian bahwa masih ada alasan untuknya bertahan hidup didunia ini. Untuk gadis dihadapannya. Untuk Kagome. . . .

* * *

Kouga sudah mondar-mandir ditempat itu selama kurang lebih satu jam lamanya. Memang benar ia terlalu awal datang ketempat itu. Jam 14:00. Waktu yang ia janjikan untuk bertemu dengan Kagome ditaman itu.

Tetapi sampai sekarang Kagome belum muncul. Biasanya ia tidak pernah terlambat, tidak dengan Kouga sahabat kesayangannya.

"Kouga. . . ,"panggil sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

'_Suara gadis itu pasti Kagome_,'pikir Kouga spontan. Hatinya bergejolak kegirangan. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba langsung berganti menjadi kekecewaan. Ternyata sosok gadis dihadapannya kini adalah bukan seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Ayame. . , mau apa kau disini,"ujar Kouga jutek.

Ayame pun berjalan mendekati Kouga dan memberikan senyumannya yang terindah. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Kouga, kau sendiri disini?"

"Ya, memang kenapa? Aku sedang menunggu, Kagome."

Crak

Seketika dalam hati Ayame ada yang hancur. Ia merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa hanya karena sebuah nama yang diucapkan Kouga.

Kagome.

Kagome.

Kagome.

Nama itu terngiang terus ditelinganya.

Dan perlakuan Kouga yang berbeda makin membuat Ayame tambah iri pada Kagome.

'_Mengapa dihatinya selalu ada Kagome, kagome dan kagome terus,'batin Ayame sedih._

"Oh, tak ada apa-apa, Kouga. Aku kira kenapa kau berada ditaman ini sendiri,"Ayame beralasan.

Namun Kouga hanya diam membisu. Ia tak mau bicara pada Ayame. "Aku ingin menikmati suasana taman ini. Kudengar tempat ini tenang,"ujar Ayame memulai pembicaraan. Ia ingin agar Kouga berbicara dengannya. Walau jawabannya singkat, tak masalah bagi Ayame. Ia sudah sangat senang.

"Jadi aku putuskan untuk datang kesini. Dan aku bertemu kamu. Kukira kita jodoh,"kata Ayame terkekeh pelan.

"UH, jangan geer dulu kau, Ayame. Kita bukan jodoh. Semua hanya kebetulan saja,"ujar Kouga mengelak, tampang yang dipasangnya kini masam.

"Oh, hahaha. . ., aku hanya bercanda Kouga. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius,"Ayame menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang saat itu sudah berkaca-kaca. '_Jangan menangis Ayame, jangan menangis_,_jangan menangissss_,'pikir Ayame berulang-ulang. Ia tak mau terlihat seperti gadis yang lemah, cengeng, ataupun rapuh dihadapan Kouga. Ia harus kuat! Karena Ayame tahu kalau Kouga menyukai gadis yang kuat.

Sementara Kouga kembali tak merespon. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan menganggap baginya ucapan Ayame semua hanya basa-basi belaka. Ia tak peduli dengan gadis itu.

"Hmm, Kouga? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Huh, Dengar Ayame! Terserah kau. Yang penting kau jauh-jauh dariku. Kalau kau mau menikmati pemandangan disini, duduk saja dibangku itu,"bentak Kouga sambil menunjukkan kearah bangku diseberangnya. "Asalkan kau jangan MENGGANGGU aku dengan Kagome, mengerti?"tambahnya lagi menekankan kata 'ganggu' keras pada Ayame.

Ayame mengangguk pelan. Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk ia berkata, "Ya, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Aku akan duduk disana."

Seperti biasa Kouga tak menjawab atau meresponnya.

"Aku duduk dulu ya, Kouga,"ucap Ayame terakhir kali. Ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk diseberang Kouga. Air mata pun kian lama kian menetes dan mengalir membasahi pipi Ayame yang mulus. Untunglah Kouga tak melihatnya menangis. Kalau tidak ia bisa gagal untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah gadis yang kuat. Setidaknya sisi positifnya ia masih bisa melihat Kouga dari jauh dan mengawasinya. Itu yang paling terpenting bukan?

_**15 menit telah berlalu**_

Tak lama suara dari kejauhan memanggil Kouga, "Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. . ., Kougaaaaaaaaaa,"teriak Kagome kencang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyum pun mengembang diwajah Kouga melihat sosok kehadiran sahabatnya itu.

"Kagome, kau datang!"seru Kouga gembira lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kagome. Ia bersiap untuk memeluknya. Namun tak disangka-sangka adanya kehadiran orang ketiga dibelakang Kagome spontan mengurungkan niat Kouga. Ia menurunkan lemas kedua tangannya yang telah terbuka lebar dan terdiam ditempatnya tak berkutik sama sekali.

'_Pengacau, penganggu,selalu saja hadir disaat-saat aku bersama Kagome,_'gerutu Kouga dalam hati.

"Hmm maaf Kouga. Kau sudah menungguku lama ya? Tadi jalanan menuju taman ini macet sekali. Sekali lagi maaf ya,"kata Kagome merasa bersalah.

"Ya, ti-ti. . ti-dak apa-apa, Kagome,"balas Kouga dengan suara bergetarnya. Padahal Kouga merasa kesal dan sakit. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Syukurlah,"ujar Kagome sedikit lega. "Kouga, coba lihat aku bawa siapa kesini?"tanya Kagome polos. Ia tak sadar kalau Sesshomaru dan Kouga semenjak daritadi sudah melemparkan tatapan kebencian satu sama lain.

"Aku membawa Sessho-kun, Tara. . .,"serunya memperlihatkan Sesshomaru yang daritadi berada dibelakangnya. "Aku ajak dia untuk bermain bersama kita supaya lebih seru. Makin banyak-kan makin asyik, ne? Kau, aku dan Sesshomaru bisa bermain bersama. Kita bisa bermain pasir, petak umpat, ayun-ayunan, serodot-serodotan dan lainnya"papar Kagome agak cerewet.

"Oh, dan Ayame, ayo gabung. Kenapa kau malah diam duduk disitu?"tanya Kagome keheranan. "Kouga, kau mengajak Ayame juga kan? Kenapa dia sendirian saja duduk disitu,"katanya sambil kali ini mengarahkan pandangan curiganya pada Kouga.

Kouga tak mau membuat Kagome makin murka dan membencinya, mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya, daritadi Ayame bilang ia ingin duduk sendiri disana. Aku sih tak mau memaksanya. Aku sudah mengajak dia kok. Benarkan Ayame?"Kouga memelototi Ayame, memberinya kode agar Ayame mengikuti kebohongan Kouga.

Ayame pun mau tak mau menurutinya, "Iya, Kagome. Tadi Kouga mengajakku. Tapi hahaha. . , sepertinya aku nanti malah menganggu kalian bermain."

"Tidak apa-apa Ayame. Kau tidak mengganggu kok. Malah lebih banyak yang ikut lebih seru. Lebih asyik mainnya. . ., hihihi,"kata Kagome terkekeh.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, Ayame. Ayo sini gabung,"ajak Kagome dengan ceria.

"YA, Ayame. Cepat kesini. Kagome mengajakmu bermain. Kau tahu kan kita tak punya banyak waktu,"perintah Kouga kasar.

Ayame tak mempedulikan dengan apa yang diucapkan Kouga lalu berdiri dari bangku itu. Ia menghampiri ketiganya dan memberikan senyumnya yang selebar-lebarnya terutama pada Kouga. '_Akhirnya Kouga mengajakku bermain juga,'_ katanya bahagia dalam hati. Ini barulah langkah awal Ayame untuk mendapatkan Kouga. Dan semoga seiring berjalannya waktu nanti Kouga akan sadar kalau Kagome bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Ya, ia mempunyai rencana sekarang. Ia harus membuat Kagome dan laki-laki bernama Sesshomaru itu saling jatuh cinta. Dengan begitu Kagome akan menolak Kouga sehingga otomatis Kouga akan menjadi miliknya. "Terimakasih Kouga, Kagome. Kalian baik sekali,"kata Ayame memuji.

Ayame kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sesshomaru dan berkata, "Oh ya, Kagome? Aku belum pernah melihat dia. Dia siapa?"tunjuk Ayame pura-pura penasaran. Padahal ia sebenarnya daritadi sudah mendengar Kagome menyebut-nyebut nama lelaki itu. "Kulihat kalian begitu serasi. Si silver dan si raven,"ejek Ayame, membuat Kouga cemburu.

Terpancing Kagome langsung merasa pipinya seperti terbakar. Mukanya ia sadar pasti memerah. "Oh, perkenalkan Ayame. Dia, Sesshomaru. Dia baru pindah kekelasku sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Dan kita hanya berteman kok,"diam-diam Kagome mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sesshomaru yang berdiri mematung sedaritadi. Laki-laki itu tak mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Begitu ya? Lebih dari teman pun juga boleh, Kagome. Aku serius mengatakan kalau kalian itu serasi banget."

Kouga kesal mendengar perkataan Ayame yang terus-terusan memuji pasangan Kagome dan Sesshomaru pun berkata, "Kita mulai saja permainannya. Takutnya kalau kalian mengobrol terus kita tidak jadi bermainnya."

"Ya, kau betul, Kouga,"Kagome setuju. Jadi, ada yang punya ide kita bermain apa?"tanyanya lagi bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini bermain memerankan peran seorang pengantin pria dan wanita? Sepertinya mengasyikkan,"saran Ayame tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oke, kalau begitu pasanganku adalah Ka-,"belum sempat Kouga berbicara lebih lanjut Sesshomaru yang daritadi diam kini angkat bicara, "Kagome, kalau begitu kau mau menjadi pasanganku?"tanya Sesshomaru mendahului Kouga. Ekspresi mukanya datar.

"Em, kau serius Sessho-kun? Ano, maksudku. . .,Kau-ingin-aku-jadi-pasanganmu?"tanya Kagome cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat muka yang merah padam melebihi sebelumnya.

Sesshomaru mengangguk kecil, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Waa, baiklah sudah diputuskan. Kalau begitu artinya aku dengan Kouga-kun,"seru Ayame girang.

"Aku tidak mau main kalau begitu,"Kouga membantah. "Aku tidak suka dengan permainan ini. Lebih baik ganti permainannya, Kagome,"erang Kouga. Kalau pasangannya bukan Kagome, Kouga sama sekali tidak mau bermain permainan ini. Apalagi pasangan Kagome adalah si rambut silver. Ia tak rela sampai kapanpun juga.

"Kouga. . .,plis kumohon. Aku, Sesshomaru dan Ayame ingin bermain permainan ini. Kumohon banget, kau mau ya,"pinta Kagome memelas . Ia mengeluarkan senjata terampuhnya berupa tatapan puppy dog yang biasanya berhasil. "Mau ya, ya, ya? Pliss?"

"Tapi. . . ,Kagome-,"erang Kouga bergidik. Yang benar saja pasangannya Ayame?

"Satu lawan tiga,"sela Sesshomaru dingin. "Kau kalah Kouga,"tambahnya terlihat tersenyum menyeringai pada Kouga. Oh, betapa senangnya ia melihat Kouga menderita.

"Betul , Kouga ayo,"ucap Ayame menyelinapkan tangannya dengan mesra ke lengan Kouga. "Kita mulai, deng-deng dereng. . , loncengnya berbunyi. Eh tapi sebelum itu harus ada momen melamarnya dulu,"celoteh Ayame. Mau tak mau akhirnya Kouga terpaksa ikut bermain sore itu.

**'_Demi Kagome. . ._**

**_apapun akan ia lakukan.'(Kouga's Quote)_**

* * *

Kouga merutuk disepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ayame, Sesshomaru keduanya bisa pergi bersama-sama ke neraka kecuali tentunya Kagome. Selama bermain bersama mereka dua jam itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendekati Kagome secara leluasa. '_Persetan dengan mereka_,'kutuknya dalam hati.

"Ne, Kouga? Mukamu kenapa ditekuk seperti itu?"ejek Kagome sambil kemudian terkekeh puas.

Kouga yang tadinya kesal lalu tersenyum sedih. Melihat Kagome bahagia bersama Sesshomaru? Tidak! rasa-rasanya ia tak rela. Harusnya ia yang membahagiakan Kagome bukan orang lain termasuk juga Sesshomaru. "Melihatmu tertawa bahagia aku sudah sangat bahagia. Tapi itu semua belum cukup,"bisik Kouga pelan seperti angin.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Kouga?"tanya Kagome penasaran. Ia mendengar Kouga berkata sesuatu tetapi itu terlalu pelan.

"Hahaha, tidak. . , bukan apa-apa,"kata Kouga mengalihkan topik.

"Kau yakin?"tanyanya khawatir.

Kouga menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya. . , aku yakin. Kau tak usah khawatir. Lagipula kau mau tahu saja,"sindir Kouga pada Kagome. Gemas akan temannya itu, ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut Kagome dan melepaskan ikatan kuncir duanya.

"Kouga, ini sama sekali tak lucu. Kau merusak semuanya. Sekarang kembalikan ikat rambutku sebelum aku memukulmu. Cepat kembalikan!"ancam Kagome sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Namun Kouga sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia malah membelai rambut Kagome. Perlahan tangannya turun kebawah dan mengusap pipi chubbynya dengan lembut, "Kau tahu? Kau lebih cantik kalau rambutmu diurai, Kagome. Dan untuk ikat rambut? Aku akan menyimpannya untuk kujadikan jimat,"ucapnya final.

"Uh, tidak. Sini kembalikan,"Kagome kecil berusaha merebut ikatan itu dari tangan Kouga. Sayangnya ia terlalu pendek untuk meraihnya.

"Aku tak mau mengembalikannya."

"Sini kembalikan,"teriak Kagome kencang masih berusaha meraih ikatan itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"Kouga makin menaikkan ikatan itu membuat Kagome makin susah untuk menjangkaunya.

"Pokoknya kembalikan. Itukan punyaku. Berarti kau telah mencurinya dan aku bisa laporkan ke kantor polisi."

"Kalau begitu laporkan saja ke kantor polisi,"kata Kouga menantangnya.

'_Dan aku akan bilang kalau kamu juga telah mengambil sesuatu yang lebih berharga dariku. Sebab kau telah mencuri hatiku, Kagome_,'batinnya tertawa. Kalau benar polisi bisa memenjarakan Kouga karena kejahatannya, ia bersedia untuk dilaporkan supaya nanti ia akan berkata bahwa Kagome juga mesti diberi hukuman yang sama.

"Aku berani melaporkannya. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana tempatnya."

"Hahaha, ya sudah tidak usah melapor,"balas Kouga sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan ikatannya."

"Oke, kukembalikan tapi. . . kejar dulu kalau bisa,"kata Kouga yang langsung berlari menjauh menghindari Kagome.

"Kembali kau curangggggg. . . .," terus dan terus Kagome mengejar Kouga. Kadang Kouga melambatkan larinya ketika Kagome kelihatan masih jauh tapi ia berlari lagi jika Kagome sudah mendekat. Saking asyiknya mengejar Kouga, Kagome yang tak memperhatikan jalanan akhirnya tersandung sebuah batu. Ia terjatuh dan darisitu mulai menangis meminta pertolongan, "Kouga, tolong. . !"teriak Kagome meringis kesakitan memegangi lututnya yang terkena goresan jalan aspal.

###

"Kagome, ayo kejar! Mana-,"kata Kouga terpotong, ia menyadari bahwa Kagome belum juga menyusulnya.

"Kagome?"kata Kouga kesekitarnya.

"Kouga, tolong. . !"suara itu terdengar dan ia mengenalinya. '_Kagome dalam bahaya'_, pikirnya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju arah suara itu.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kouga panik.

Kagome yang tak berdaya hanya menangis. Air mata mengucur deras dipipinya. Rasa sakit akibat jatuh itu tak tertahankan. "Sakit. . . ,Kouga,"erang Kagome.

"Kagome, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Mana yang sakit,"Kouga memeriksa kedua lutut Kagome dan meniupi lututnya itu. "Kau perlu ditangani, Kagome. Kau berdarah. Aku bawa kau ke dokter ya?"

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang. Bawa aku kerumah, Kouga. Aku tak mau ke dokter,"kata Kagome sembari pura-pura kuat menahan rasa sakit.

"Oke, tapi biarkan aku membawamu ya?"

"Ne, tidak usah, Kouga. Bantu aku berdiri saja,"perintah Kagome. Tapi Kouga tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Ia langsung menjangkau tubuh Kagome dan membopongnya.

"Kouga, turunkan, aku. Ini sangat memalukan. Aku takut jatuh. Aku inikan berat,"bentak Kagome sambil berpegangan pada leher Kouga. Ia meronta-ronta disepanjang jalan.

"Kagome, tenang. Aku ini kuat,"kata Kouga meyakinkan. "Percaya padaku, Kagome. Aku tak akan pernah menjatuhkanmu. Tak akan pernah."

"Huh,sok kuat. Ya sudahlah,"merasa percuma menentang Kouga, Kagome pun mulai relax dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kouga. Begitu lelahnya sampai-sampai Kagome tertidur disepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju kerumahnya. Dan Kagome juga tak menyadari bahwa selama itu pula Kouga menatapinya.

**'_Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Kagome,_**

**_kini dan selama-lamanya._**

**_Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terjatuh sebab aku akan selalu ada untuk menopangmu, '(Kouga's Quote)_**

* * *

Disekolah, SD Shikon

"Kau lihat Kagome?"tanya Sesshomaru pada setiap anak yang lewat didepannya namun tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu. Padahal sudah dua hari, Kagome tak masuk sekolah.

"Mencari Kagome?"tanya gadis berambut merah kecoklatan yang dikenalnya kemarin ditaman, bernama Ayame, mengagetkan.

Sesshomaru mengangguk, "Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Kagome dua hari lalu terjatuh makanya ia tak masuk sekolah. Oleh karena itu kau dan aku harus menengoknya. Dengan ditambah kehadiranmu pasti Kagome senang. Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya kerumah Kagome,"papar Ayame meyakinkan Sesshomaru untuk bersedia ikut. Ia tahu kalau Kouga pasti berada dirumah Kagome sebab rumah mereka berdekatan. Lagipula ia juga khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kouga. Persoalannya Kouga pun tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari ini.

"Hn, jauh?"

"OH, tidak jauh, Sesshomaru. Jalan kaki saja sudah sampai."

"Baiklah, kutelepon supirku dulu,"kata Sesshomaru kemudian menjauh mencari tempat privasi untuk menelepon supirnya.

'_Yes, yes, yes,'_ kata Ayame dalam hati. Ia senang bukan main. Pastinya ia akan menemui, Kouga. Ia jadi mempunyai alasan untuk bertemu kembali. Dan dengan kehadiran Sesshomaru otomatis Kouga akan tersingkir. Tentunya siapa yang bisa bersaing dengan Sesshomaru Taisho, ne?

* * *

Dirumah Kagome

"Kouga, kau lebih baik masuk sekolah besok. Aku sudah baikan. Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Tidak, kau masih sakit, Kagome,"bantah Kouga sambil mengganti pembalut dilutut Kagome yang luka. "Ini semua salahku. Jadi aku harus merawatmu sampai kau sembuh seperti sedia kala,"katanya lagi bersikeras. Sebenarnya kalau saja Kagome tahu bahwa Kouga ingin selalu bersamanya, berada disisinya, mendampinginya disaat susah maupun sedih. '_Lukamu adalah lukaku juga,_'kata Kouga dalam hati.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu bukan? Jadi jangan biarkan aku merasa bersalah, oke?"kata Kouga yang telah selesai mengganti perbannya itu.

"Kau ini keras kepala, Kouga!"pekik Kagome dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan Kouga namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, heh?"

"Hihihi. . ya. . .,ya. . , aku tahu Kouga. Kau menang,"ujar Kagome menyerah, mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

'_Tapi aku belum mampu memenangkan hatimu, Kagome_,'batin Kouga sedih.

Tok-tok-tok (Terdengar suara pintu diketuk)

"Kagome, ada dua temanmu yang ingin menemuimu,"ujar suara ibu Kagome dari luar pintu. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Kagome dan mempersilahkan masuk kedua temannya itu.

Sosok yang muncul dari pintu itu diluar perkiraan. Tentu membuat Kagome speachless alias tak bisa berkata-kata."Sesshomaru. . . ,"ujar Kagome akhirnya setengah berbisik. Ia tak percaya kalau Sesshomaru sampai bersedia repot-repot datang kerumahnya.

"Kagome, ini untukmu,"Sesshomaru yang saat itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar putih nan indah untuknya. Terlihat Kouga yang tak suka dengan Sesshomaru melemparkan tatapan sinis.

"Bunga spesial, untuk orang yang spesial,"puji Sesshomaru, membuat wajah Kagome memerah.

"Terimakasih, Sessho-kun."

Ia dengan malu-malu menciumi buket bunga itu lalu menggengamnya erat-erat. Entah kenapa dalam hati Kagome ada perasaan yang berbeda tiap kali Sesshomaru berada didekatnya. '_Apa ini, cinta?_'menyadari apa yang barusan ada dipikirannya muka Kagome tambah merah padam.

"Sama-sama, Kagome. Hn, Kau sepertinya terlihat tidak enak badan. Mukamu memerah,"kata Sesshomaru lalu duduk ditepi ranjang tidur Kagome. Tangannya hendak meraba kening Kagome namun hal itu segera dicegah oleh Kouga, ia menepisnya dengan cepat.

"Kagome baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena kehadiran kalian berdua disini yang membuat Kagome jadi tambah parah,"Kouga menyimpulkan. Ia tak suka kalau Sesshomaru sok perhatian terhadap Kagome apalagi dekat-dekat.

"Kouga!"bentak Kagome memperingatkan. "Mereka kesini untuk menjengukku. Jadi kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengusir mereka. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat-sehat saja,"ungkap Kagome membela Sesshomaru dan Ayame.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sesaat tanpa sengaja mata mereka (Sesshomaru dan Kagome) berdua pun saling bertemu. Perasaan itu hadir kembali pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Mmm, A-aku baik-baik saja Sessho-kun. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Semua ini cuma kecelakaan kecil kok. Kagome Higurashi kan gadis yang kuat,"senyum Kagome ringan.

* * *

14 May xxxx (a/n : tahun ),

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku mengunjungi rumah Kagome bersama Sesshomaru untuk menjenguknya.

Tapi sebenarnya tujuan utamaku adalah untuk melihat Kouga

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. .

Dan kau tahu diary? Setelah bertemu dengannya hatiku senang sekali. Rasanya jantung ini mau copot kalau membayangkannya lagi. _

Namun seperti biasa. . ., dia tidak pernah peduli dan selalu memandangku sebelah mata. Hati ini selalu terasa sakit jika mengingat perlakuan kasarnya T_T

Sebenarnya, apa dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku itu begitu tulus mencintainya?

Mau bukti?

Kau tahu diary, aku memuja Kouga dengan menempel setiap posternya disetiap dinding ruangan kamarku, plus aku tak pernah sedetikpun tidak memikirkan dia entah mau itu dimanapun aku berada dan aku selalu memimpikannya disetiap tidurku.

So you see? Ia mengisi semua hari-hariku. Ia seperti oksigen bagiku. Tanpanya aku tidak bisa hidup.

Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa dia tak bisa lihat itu? Kenapa yang selalu dilihatnya hanyalah orang lain yang jelas-jelas tak mencintainya seperti aku mencintai dia apa adanya?

Aku mencintainya itu tulus sedangkan Kagome belum tentu! Hell, bahkan tidak sama sekali. .

Namun Diary aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus mengejar cintaku. .Go!go!

Aku akan menggapainya sampai aku meraihnya. Dia bintang hidupku soalnya! :D

Dan aku juga percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti rasa benci itu akan berubah menjadi rasa suka

Hingga pada akhirnya hanya nama Ayame Isano-lah yang akan selalu tertulis dan terukir dalam hatinya, bukan gadis lain. . .hehe

OH Tuhan. . .,Ayame tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu terjadi. . . !

Semoga hari itu cepat tiba ya :D

Semangat selalu Ayame! Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pujaan hatimu. .~

Curhatan Ayame Isano untuk Tanaka Kouga seorang :*

Ayame menutup buku diary bergambar peri miliknya, menggembok dan memasukkan buku itu kedalam laci pribadinya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai photo berwarna coklat muda yang berada didekatnya saat itu. Salah satu photo ia bersama Kouga ketika saat duduk dibangku TK.

Sejenak pikirannya mulai kembali berputar kemasa lalu. Ia mengingat saat-saat pertama ia berjumpa dengan Kouga. Waktu itu Kouga yang terlihat cool dan gagah berani, beraksi melawan sekerumunan bocah laki-laki yang mengganggunya. Membuat Ayame terpana dan terkagum melihatnya. Sejak saat itulah ia memutuskan kalau Kouga adalah sang pahlawan hidupnya dan ia harus mendapatkannya.

'_**SOMEDAY YOU WILL SEE,**_

_**THAT I'LL BE YOUR GIRL' (Ayame's Quote)**_

* * *

Lady Sisca : Fiuh. . .,capek! Panjang banget beud =_= , chapter 1 akhirnya selesai! LOL

Padahal dalam hati dengan cerita yang geje, gak rame dan bla-bla masih banyak listnya panjang. . .ya kan masih dalam proses belajar #bela-diri

Hehe, maklum aja ga jago sama bermain kata-kata. Lebih jago bermain api. (=_=) #abaikan

Tapi kalo boleh curhat sih ya entah kenapa nulis cerita ini kok aku malah jadi ingat sesuatu

terutama pas curhatan Ayame T_T #lebihabaikan

Btw thanks yang udah baca cerita ini dan review ditunggu dipojokan halamanku (buat perbaikan aja sih sebenernya). . ., bye :*


End file.
